Por mi bien
by tora-tora
Summary: Ciel no puede evitar estar un poco molesto con su mayordomo cuando este decide "inocentemente" que es lo que le conviene a su amo.  SebastianxCiel   segundo capitulo subido, advertencia LEMON
1. ayudar

Estos personajes no me pertenecen (pero algún día serán míos MUAJAJAJAJA) son todos de yana toboso ^_^

Bueno esté fic constará de dos capítulos en los que habrá lemon (mas bien en el segundo) así que si no les gustan este tipo de cosas ya quedan avisados.

* * *

— ¡Cieeeeel!

Una niña de cabellos dorados movía los brazos frenéticamente, hacía señales al distinguido muchacho que observaba la escena con aire aburrido al pie de la colina.

— ¡Ciel este sitio me parece muy mono! — Dijo con su estridente voz al tiempo que mostraba una encantadora sonrisa.

Ciel bajó la cabeza cansado ¿hasta cuando iba tener que hacer de "dama de compañía"?

— Sebastian, prepara el picnic donde dice Lizzy. — Gruñó con un tono autoritario nada propio a su edad.

— Por supuesto, bocchan.

Ciel miro con el ceño fruncido al elegante hombre que estaba a su lado, a veces tenia la impresión de que Sebastian se burlaba secretamente de él, nunca podía estar del todo seguro pero mas de una vez le había parecido detectar cierto tono burlón en las aparentemente educadas palabras del mayordomo.

Lizzy era una buena chica, había pasado los momentos mas felices de la infancia a su lado, pero todo eso quedó atrás y por mucho que ella se esforzara ya nada sería lo mismo.

Lizzy miró encantada como Sebastian y preparaba el picnic a una velocidad increíble. _Esta va a ser una velada perfecta _se dijo a si misma, para ella, por encima de todo estaba Ciel, le amaba y estaba decidida a conseguir que su amor fuera correspondido.

Aunque estaban prometidos Ciel solía comportarse de forma distante, complacía sus caprichos aunque Lizzy no podía evitar pensar que le daban la razón como a los tontos, estaba cansada de ser una carga, una obligación tediosa que Ciel debía atender.

— ¡Mira que vistas tan maravillosas! no sabia que existiera un lugar así tan cerca de la mansión.

— Si, es un lugar tranquilo — comentó el niño dejándose caer sobre la hierba, subir esa maldita colina le había cansado.

— oooh… Ciel, estas es muy baja forma ¿verdad?

— No tengo tiempo de ejercitarme — Dijo casi en un gruñido — Tengo mucho trabajo.

— Bocchan, si usted quiere puedo hacer un hueco en su agenda para que practique algo de deporte… yo mismo podría entrenarle pero no espere que sea blando — Sebastián ni siquiera intentó disimular la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro.

— ¡me parece una idea genial! — gritó Lizzy dando palmas de entusiasmo. — sería adorable verte hacer ejercicio con Sebastián.

Como respuesta Ciel fulminó con la mirada tanto a Lizzy como a Sebastián, había enrojecido súbitamente ante las palabras de su mayordomo.

Lizzy bajó la mirada, llevaba mucho tiempo planeando esa excursión, en realidad fue Sebastián quien le dio la idea, no recordaba muy bien porque pero había acabado entablando una conversación con Sebastian acerca de su relación con Ciel, la niña le contó que cada vez sentía a su prometido mas distante, ni siquiera la cogía de la mano y mucho menos le había dado su primer beso.

Sebastian argumentó que seguramente no se habían dado las circunstancias propicias para que sucediera. Por eso Lizzy se propuso organizar una velada intima en la que los dos pudieran charlar animadamente en un lugar hermoso.

La comida estaba deliciosa y los dos lo pasaron realmente bien, Ciel estaba relajado, parecía estar disfrutando, hablaron de mil cosas y pronto las risas llenaron el lugar.

Todo iba como la seda hasta que Lizzy se acercó un poco a Ciel esperando un avance por parte de su prometido que nunca llegó, Ciel se puso tenso, se irguió y dijo.

— Ya está anocheciendo ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!

Lizzy parecía abatida, Ciel la miró con algo de pena y tras una pausa que le pareció infinita se inclino hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla suavemente, Lizzy levanto la mirada sorprendida ¡Ciel la estaba tocando!

— Cuando estoy contigo el tiempo siempre pasa rápido — la niña enrojeció al instante, Ciel se acercó aun mas a ella, estaban a escasos centímetros — muchas gracias por estar conmigo… Lizzy… — susurro Ciel mirándola como un depredador e intentando usar su voz mas sensual mientras se acercaba a los puros labios de su prometida.

— ¡Ah! — Lizzy ladeó la cabeza, estaba roja como un tomate — lo… lo siento Ciel pero tengo un poco de frío, y creo que ya debería volver a mi casa - se veía a simple vista lo avergonzada que estaba, aunque deseaba que Ciel la besara por alguna razón se había acobardado en el ultimo momento.

Ciel se irguió satisfecho, no parecía en absoluto molesto.

— Bien — miró con calma a la sonrojada muchacha — ¡Sebastian! Recoge esto mientras nosotros vamos a la mansión — dijo mirando fríamente al mayordomo que obedeció inmediatamente a esa imperiosa voz.

Aunque avergonzada Lizzy parecía extrañamente feliz ¡por fin Ciel se había acercado a ella! Casi sin atreverse miró de reojo como Ciel caminaba a su lado ofreciéndole un brazo para que se apoyara en el, siempre parecía tan seguro de si mismo…

Ciel la acompañó hasta el carruaje que esperaba en la puerta de la mansión donde se despidió de ella con unas corteses y afectuosas palabras, Lizzy apenas logró musitar un débil "lo he pasado genial, espero que podamos hacer otro picnic pronto"

Sebastian y Ciel contemplaron como se alejaba el carruaje que llevaba a la niña de regreso a casa .

— Muy hábil, bocchan — Dijo Sebastian con su habitual sonrisa.

Ciel le devolvió una mirada llena de indiferencia.

— Usted sabia que no estaba preparada, se acercó a ella de una forma un tanto ruda — Hizo una pausa — supongo que no quería besarla, asíque hizo que se sintiera tímida e insegura… una buena forma de que ella sea la culpable de que no hubiera beso — soltó una risita al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el oscuro cabello — es curioso ver como a veces es preferible ser rechazado que rechazar.

Ciel miraba al infinito, parecía no prestar atención a las suposiciones de su mayordomo.

— ¿Siempre trata así a las damas? Bocchan…

Esta vez Ciel estaba seguro de haber escuchado claramente un matiz burlón en aquella aterciopelada voz.

— fuiste tu el que le dio la idea del picnic — era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

— La señorita Elizabeth y yo mantuvimos una interesante charla en la que llegamos a la conclusión de que ustedes dos debían pasar mas tiempo juntos — una sonrisa felina apareció en su hermoso rostro.

Sebastian esperó algún tipo de respuesta pero el niño seguía con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, un repentino viento desordenó los ligeros cabellos de Ciel e hizo hondear su oscura chaqueta.

— Bocchan, podría resfriarse, vamos dentro por favor o… — Sebastian alargó el brazo para tocar el hombro del niño.

— ¡No me toques! — Ciel apartó de un golpe la mano de Sebastian — No me toques — repitió.

Ciel miró rabioso al mayordomo que abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella brusca reacción, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ciel ya avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia el interior de la mansión.

El resto del día Ciel se mostró taciturno, básicamente se encerró en su despacho del que salió únicamente para tomar una cena ligera procurando por todos los medios no cruzarse con su mayordomo.

Sebastián sonrío al recordar esa mirada llena de rabia y de ira, no podía evitar pensar que era adorable verlo enfadado. Se dirigía a la habitación de su amo, para aclarar lo sucedido.

Toc toc toc

— Adelante.

Sebastian entró todavía sonriendo en la habitación, Ciel estaba sentado en la cama, llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir. Un incomodo silencio reinó en la sala, Ciel miraba a Sebastian como si fuera el ser mas insignificante de la tierra.

— Bocchan, me disculpo por lo de esta tarde — Dijo inclinando la cabeza y arrodillándose al pie de la cama, desde su punto de vista podía apreciar como los pies de Ciel no llegaban a tocar el suelo por unos centímetros.

El niño se limitó a mirar con desprecio al mayordomo, Sebastian esperó por un tiempo a que dijera algo pero al no obtener repuesta levantó la mirada y enfrentó los penetrantes ojos de su amo.

— ¿Por que animaste a Lizzy? — dijo Ciel en tono autoritario — Las falsas ilusiones pueden hacer mucho daño, aunque a ti te parezca divertido jugar con los deseos de las personas yo no voy a permitírtelo.

Sebastian bajó la mirada divertido y contestó:

— Como sirviente de la familia Phantomhive es mi deber velar por su bienestar… y creo que es importante que usted refuerce lazos con su prometida, además ella estaba deseando recibir su primer beso… es una pena que usted la intimidara de esa forma - acabó de decir Sebastian.

— ¿Mi bienestar?… otras veces no te preocupas por mi bienestar precisamente — Dijo sujetando bruscamente su barbilla obligándole a sostenerle la mirada — Hay noches que me dejas tan agotado que no puedo ni caminar al día siguiente.

Había una fría cólera en su voz, Sebastian lo miro por un instante con sus ojos carmesíes y finalmente dijo en el tono mas ceremonioso que pudo.

— eso es porque el joven amo lo desea tan ansiosamente que yo no puedo negarme, usted es realmente un niño muy impetuoso.

¡PLAF! Ciel abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas a Sebastián.

— ¿Cómo se atreve el perro a hablar en esos términos a su amo? — dijo Ciel sin levantar la voz, sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que le había roto el labio con el anillo.

Sebastian miró fijamente a Ciel que no se dejó intimidar por los perspicaces ojos del mayordomo.

— Bochan, bocchan… ¿así que era esto lo que pasaba? Le dio rabia que hablara con la señorita Elizabeth, yo solo lo hice por su bien… — el tono de Sebastián no podía sonar mas ofensivo a oídos de Ciel — se acercó lentamente a la cara de su amo — se nota que es solo un niño.

— un niño… — Ciel soltó una risa llena de enfado — ¿te gusta hacerlo con niños Sebastián? Eres lo peor — dijo asqueado.

Sebastián se acercó suavemente a su amo tocando la mejilla de este con la mano, parecía encontrar divertida toda esa situación.

— claro que lo soy — dijo lamiendo los labios de Ciel dejando en ellos un leve sabor a sangre — y usted también lo es ¿o acaso va a negar lo mucho que lo disfruta? Siempre me pide mas, bocchan.

— ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! — Gritó Ciel dando un fuerte empujón a Sebastián.

Ciel fulminó al mayordomo con la mirada tratando de parecer firme, aunque el ligero temblor de sus labios no pasó desapercibido ante los agudos ojos de Sebastián.

— Bocchan… ¿de verdad todo esto es por no herir los sentimientos de Lizzy con falsas ilusiones? — Sebastián se quitó los guantes dejando al descubierto la marca del contrato. — ¿Por qué no empieza a ser mas honesto con su fiel y humilde sirviente?

Antes de que Ciel pudiera hacer o decir nada Sebastian se abalanzó sobre el a una velocidad increíble aprisionándolo contra la cama, Ciel no pudo evitar moverse inquieto ante la asfixiante proximidad del demonio.

— ¿que tenemos aquí? — susurró en el oído de Ciel con una voz completamente excitada — usted ya está caliente ¿no es así? ¿va a apartarme otra vez de un empujón?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, si no les gusta no pasa nada, no me enfado XDD…


	2. Siempre cedo

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de su creadora yana toboso.

¡Atencion! ¡lemon a la vista! Quedan mas que advertidos…

Aquí está el segundo y ultimó capitulo.

* * *

— ¿Que tenemos aquí? — susurró en el oído de Ciel con una voz completamente excitada — usted ya está caliente ¿no es así? ¿va a apartarme otra vez de un empujón?

Ciel cerró los ojos ¡se suponía que el no quería eso! ¡no quería que ese apestoso demonio le tocara! ¿Pero entonces por qué no se resistía? ¿Por qué nunca se resistía? Daba igual si estaba enfadado o cansado, siempre acababa cediendo a las anhelantes caricias de Sebastián.

Ciel notó como el demonio deslizaba una mano por debajo de su camisón para acariciar su pálido torso, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto, las manos de Sebastián estaban frías.

— Tranquilo bocchan, no tiene nada que temer, da igual si Lizzy está a su lado, mientras usted me desee yo satisfaré todas sus necesidades.

— Idiota, yo no necesito… ¡ah!

Sebastian pellizcó fuertemente el pezón de Ciel arrancándole un gemido.

— No hagas eso… me haces daño — musitó Ciel completamente sonrojado.

— ¿De verdad? — contestó con una escalofriante sonrisa al tiempo que despojaba a Ciel de toda su ropa mientras el mismo se quitaba la suya.

Sebastian decidió hacer sufrir un poco a su pequeño y consentido amo. Lamió fuertemente los pezones de Ciel jugando con ellos a su antojo, arrancando pequeños jadeos que el menor trataba de ahogar desesperadamente. Odiaba reconocerlo pero Sebastián sabia como nadie cada parte sensible y placentera, conocía cada rincón de su ser y eso le hacia sentir miedo, era tan vulnerable ante las manos del demonio...

El pequeño cuerpo se retorcía tembloroso ante el roce de Sebastián, que frotaba de forma descarada su erección contra la de Ciel el cual parecía haber olvidado ya que estaba molesto con el demonio.

— Mírese bocchan lo está deseando… — Comentó con gesto de desaprobación separándose un poco para poder contemplar en su totalidad el tembloroso cuerpo del menor — ¿Que diría la señorita Elizabeth si lo viera así?

— ¡Cállate! — Dijo lanzando una patada que Sebastián esquivó fácilmente.

— Que chico tan travieso — Sebastián se inclinó besando ferozmente la boquita de Ciel, mordisqueando y estimulando sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y enrojecidos.

— Creo que ya es la hora del entrenamiento ¿Qué tipo de ejercicio desea practicar?¿quizá algo mas enérgico de lo habitual? — dijo agarrando posesivamente las caderas de Ciel, acercándolas peligrosamente a las suyas.

— ah.. Se, Sebastián idiota.

El mayordomo recorrió con sus manos la delicada piel de Ciel que se enrojecía en aquellos puntos donde el demonio estimulaba mas, su boca fue bajando por el suave cuello de pequeño.

— No… no me dejes marcas en el cuello Sebastián — dijo Ciel asustado.

— Nunca le dejo marcas en el cuello bochan — respondió el mayordomo con una risita.

Era verdad, Sebastián tenía mucho cuidado de no dejar marcas visibles, pero se cebaba con las zonas que permanecían ocultas.

— aah… no no muerdas ¡ah! ¡Se… Sebastián!

Sebastian mordía sin piedad los rosados y erectos pezones de Ciel, los lamia y apretaba hasta dejarlos irritados

— p… por favor ¡Sebastián! Ah ah…

— Bocchan ¿pretende provocarme mas con esos gemidos tan indecentes?

Dijo bajando por su pecho dejando marcas rosadas ahí donde ponía sus hambrientos labios.

— Deja… de burlarte de mi.

Ciel tubo que cerrar los ojos para que las lagrimas no lo humillaran mas aun. Odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba que Sebastian despertara sus instintos mas sucios, sucumbir a los encantos de un demonio era algo reservado a las almas débiles… y lo peor de todo era que todavía no sabía muy bien porqué el hecho de que Sebastián "ayudara" a Lizzy le había puesto tan rabioso, estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que algo tan trivial le afectara.

— mmph ah ¡aah!

Sebastian había empezado a lamer el miembro erecto de Ciel, delineándolo suavemente con su insaciable lengua.

— Esto no es suficiente para usted ¿nee~ bocchan? — dijo lamiéndolo de una forma desquiciantemente lenta - para que usted se pueda correr a gusto necesita también esto…

Dijo al tiempo que introducía un dedo en el estrecho y calido agujero de Ciel.

— !aaahh¡ !ahh¡ Sebastián no… — gimió agarrando con fuerza las sábanas.

— Ya dice "no" por inercia ¿verdad bochan?

Sebastian introdujo un segundo dedo.

— ¡ugh! Bastardo… todavía no me había acostumbrado al primero…

Sebastian soltó una risita.

— Su agujero se ha vuelto muy flexible en los últimos meses bochan, ha entrado sin ninguna dificultad

— lamió provocativamente la punta del miembro de Ciel — eso significa que el duro entrenamiento al que le someto por las noches está dando resultado.

— ca… cállate de una vez —si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban habría golpeado nuevamente a Sebastián.

— Si no lo desea solo tiene que decirlo, yo nunca le obligaría a hacer nada.

Sebastian sonrío antes de llevarse a la boca el miembro de su amo arrancándole unos dulces y reprimidos gemidos, Ciel podía notar como el demonio succionaba con fuerza, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dar pequeñas lamidas, podía sentía su erección completamente húmeda y caliente en contacto con la boca de Sebastián, tímidamente movió la cadera contra la voraz boca del mayordomo.

Al tiempo que movía su boca rítmicamente de arriba abajo Sebastian jugaba con los dedos que tenia en el interior de Ciel, realizando movimientos bruscos que hicieron al muchacho encogerse de placer.

— no… no los muevas así… ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡aaah!

Ciel gemía descontroladamente, el placer que Sebastian le estaba dando con su boca era demasiado intenso, miró hacia abajo y vio como la cabeza de Sebastian subía y bajaba de forma hipnótica sobre su miembro, podía apreciar las largas pestañas de Sebastian temblando ligeramente con cada lamida. En ese instante el demonio levantó la mirada y sus ardientes ojos se clavaron en los de Ciel, que ante la visión de semejante escena no pudo evitar venirse violentamente en la boca del mayordomo.

Sebastián se limpió las comisuras de la boca y sonrío.

— ¿Es excitante ver como se la chupo, bocchan? — dijo acercándose lenta y sensualmente al muchacho como si fuera un gran felino — Solo con mirarme ya se corrió ¿tanto le gustó lo que vio?

— ca… callate — Dijo apartando la mirada avergonzado.

Sebastián lo obligo a girar la cara para fundirse en un lascivo beso, Ciel se apartó asqueado, podía notar el sabor de su semen en la boca de Sebastian.

— ¿Le da asco su propio jugo? — dijo burlón mientras abría las piernas de Ciel — el otro día no fuiste tan escrupuloso.

Sebastian contempló el hermoso rostro de Ciel, las gotas de sudor recorrían todo su cuerpo, los azules ojos del niño parecían ocultar una pena secreta; el corazón humano no podía esconderle nada a un demonio y Ciel no era una excepción, aunque el muchacho nunca lo reconociera y Sebastian tratara de ignorarlo, los dos sabían en el fondo porque se había enfadado cuando el demonio trato de "ayudar" a Lizzy.

— ¿Está preparado bocchan? — Susurró en el oído de Ciel.

No obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada. Quizá esa noche debiera ser mas gentil al menos por el momento… no debía olvidar que su amo seguía enfadado aunque a ratos este mismo pareciera olvidarlo.

Sebastian besó dulcemente los enrojecidos labios de Ciel, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente las zonas castigadas anteriormente con sus violentas mordidas, los besos cada vez mas dulces recorrían el delicado cuerpo del menor.

— mmph… Sebastián. — simplemente no podía resistirse mucho tiempo al placentero roce que Sebastián le ofrecía.

Eso era lo que el demonio quería oír, una voz ansiosa por el deseo.

— Voy a meterla bocchan ¿esta de acuerdo? — Sebastián sabia perfectamente que en ese momento era lo que el niño mas deseaba pero quería oírselo decir.

Una mueca desfiguro por un momento la excitada cara de Ciel.

— Si tardas mas me voy a arrepentir de hacerlo con un insolente como tu.

Sebastian soltó una risita y sin previo aviso se introdujo por completo en el interior del muchacho arrancándole un delicioso grito de dolor.

Ciel cerró los ojos instintivamente al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba todavía mas, muy a su pesar unas traicioneras lagrimas de dolor cayeron involuntariamente por su pálida mejilla, Sebastián se acerco aun mas a él intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no causarle mas sufrimiento al niño.

Secó las calidas lagrimas y besó con dedicación la frente de su amo.

— Me la metes bruscamente y después esperas pacientemente a que me acostumbre a esa cosa tan horrible que tienes… que considerado — dijo con desden una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.

— ¿cosa horrible? Va ha hacerme llorar bocchan, y yo que creí que le gustaba… — murmuró de forma juguetona.

— Me tratas como si solo fuera un agujero. — dijo tratando de no parecer dolido.

Sebastian no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Y usted me trata como si fuera su esclavo, tengo que hacer todo tipo trabajos y nunca recibo una palabra de agradecimiento, incluso me usa para desahogarse sexualmente… ¿que soy yo? ¿su consolador? - Sebastian sonrío satisfecho al ver como Ciel apartaba la mirada.

— Además… como se supone que quiere usted ser tratado ¿Cómo mi amante? Si quiere eso solo tiene que pedirlo — inquirió Sebastian mirándolo.

— es..estupido, ¡yo no quiero eso de ninguna manera! — Gritó mirándolo furioso y enrojeciendo aun mas.

— Pues entonces no se queje si ya esta recibiendo exactamente el trato que desea. — Sebastián mordió sin piedad el hombro del menor dejándole la marca de sus afilados dientes. — Nos complacemos mutuamente ¿no es así? Se podría decir que yo soy su consolador… y usted mi agujero— Sebastian rió suavemente haciéndole cosquillas en al cuello a su amo.

Ciel cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, ese maldito mayordomo…

— De todas formas usted es mucho mas que un agujero para mi — dijo sujetando firme pero suavemente la cara de Ciel - Ya debería saberlo.

Ciel no supo que hacer cuando Sebastian lo abrazó _lo está haciendo solo para que me ablande _se dijo a si mismo. El muchacho se movió incómodo.

— ¿Te vas ha empezar a mover de una vez? —Ciel se movió levemente para sacar unos centímetros el miembro clavado en su interior — ¿o es que ya te has cansado? — concluyó mirando desafiante al mayordomo.

En respuesta Sebastian empezó a moverse suavemente primero y mas rápido después, con cada embestida Sebastian parecía llegar mas profundo, golpeando violentamente aquel punto que hacia estremecer de placer a Ciel que no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir pidiendo mas.

comenzó a embestirlo mas duramente arrancando jadeantes gemidos de satisfacción, Ciel podía escuchar claramente el obsceno y húmedo sonido que hacían los testículos de Sebastián al chocar con su entrada y eso le excitaba aun mas.

— aah Sebastián… ugh aaaahh

Ciel movía también rítmicamente sus caderas favoreciendo una penetración mas profunda, el pene de Sebastian encajaba a la perfección en el interior de Ciel, ya no había dolor solo un placer tan intenso que no podía ser real.

— Sabe como moverse para volverme loco bocchan… — dijo Sebastián entre profundos y graves jadeos.

— aahh aaah…

Ciel odiaba perder así la compostura, gemir y gritar como una mujerzuela no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero es que con cada embestida de Sebastián nuevas oleadas de placer enloquecían a sus sentidos, no podía pensar ni mucho menos guardar las apariencias. Ya había intentado permanecer callado en mas de una ocasión durante sus fogosos encuentros con el mayordomo, no hace falta decir que fracasó vilmente en todas ellas, desistía de inmediato en su afán silencioso entre otras razones porque Sebastián parecía volverse mas salvaje cuando no escuchaba los gemidos de su adorado bocchan.

Ciel se incorporó ligeramente para besar los húmedos labios del demonio siendo correspondió con un anhelante y profundo beso, eran contadas las veces que Ciel había empezado un beso, por eso mismo era tan excitante para Sebastián.

— aaah aah, seb… ian… mas… mas duro

— ¿Mas duro? ¿Lo quiere aun mas duro?

— ¡Mas duro! ¡he dicho que lo quiero mas duro! — Gimió Ciel mirándolo con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de reunir.

Acarició los muslos de Ciel tomándose su tiempo, contemplando como el cuerpo del joven se retorcía encantadoramente bajo el suyo, miró aquellos ojos, unos ojos que hacía mucho tiempo dejaron de ser los de un niño.

Finalmente Sebastian obedeció y aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas al tiempo que masturbaba al pequeño provocando una nueva oleada de gemidos descontrolados.

— ¿puedo correrme dentro bochan? — murmuró Sebastián con su voz mas erótica mientras mordisqueaba la oreja de Ciel.

— aaah… ¡aaaah!

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Ciel se vino por segunda vez con un gran gemido, arqueando la espalda al alcanzar el poderoso orgasmo, su interior se contrajo apretando fuertemente el miembro de Sebastian, mandándole placenteros estímulos que hicieron al demonio soltar roncos y sensuales jadeos mientras se corría bruscamente en el interior del muchacho dando un ultimo y gutural gemido. Se dejó caer sobre el pequeño y jadeante cuerpo de su amo.

— ¿Esta bien bochan? — preguntó cuando este comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

— Si — Ciel se acomodó perezosamente al cuerpo desnudo de Sebastián.

— Mañana tiene que asistir a una reunión… quizá nos excedimos — dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello de Ciel.

— Estaré bien.

Ambos se miraron largo rato, entre los dos existía un lazo mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, un vinculo mas allá de la muerte, un contrato que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

— No vuelvas a burlarte de mi haciéndole estupidas sugerencias a Lizzy — dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Sebastián.

— En realidad fue ella la que sacó conclusiones, yo no le…

— si no dejas de replicarme te sacaré a patadas de mi cama — Le cortó Ciel, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de esa insolente actitud — al parecer te he consentido demasiado, el hecho de que te de un capricho de vez en cuando no quiere decir que te puedas tomar el lujo de rebatir mis argumentos, voy a tener que disciplinarte para que recuerdes cual es tu lugar. — dijo mirando autoritariamente al hombre tumbado a su lado. — mi palabra es tu ley, creí que ya lo sabias.

Sebastian sonrió cerrando los ojos, le gustaba al carácter de su amo.

— Yo solo vivo para cumplir sus ordenes, bocchan.

El pequeño entornó los ojos para mirar al mayordomo de forma impasible.

Ciel Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio para finalmente abrazar a Sebastián mientras enlazaba suavemente sus manos en la perfecta espalda del demonio cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir, aunque nunca lo reconocería en momentos como ese tenia todo lo que podía necesitar.

FIN

* * *

….ejem, ejem… =_=

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap ^_*

Nunca había escrito algo así por lo que algunas escenas han sido un poco difíciles para mi… la verdad no estoy muy segura de haber hecho bien el lemon, espero que al menos esté en la categoría de aceptable, de todas formas me ha gustado escribirlo.

A mi me gusta leer fics o mangas yaoi en los que el sexo es un poco obsceno O/O… (¡OMG! Soy tan pervertida ) o como mínimo que sea fogoso y no sé si lo he conseguido plasmar en este fic.


End file.
